1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical rod fixation assembly having a screw configured to provide a polyaxial rod coupling capability for use with orthopaedic fixation systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surgical rod fixation assembly having a pedicle screw for insertion into the spinal bone of a subject, the pedicle screw having a polyaxial mounted coupling member for coupling the pedicle screw to an orthopaedic device such as a surgical rod, or more particularly a spinal rod.
2. Background of the Technology
The fixation of surgical devices and appliances to bone is often difficult and time consuming, thus adding to the potential for trauma and complications in such surgical procedures. This is particularly true in spinal surgery procedures. Conventional locking mechanisms used to secure spinal rods to bone connectors such as pedicle screws have typically failed to provide the configurational versatility needed to make a secure attachment when individual bone configurations do not lend themselves to easy attachment.
Typically, conventional fixation systems, which attempt to provide the necessary versatility in quickly changing the configuration of the devices, employ too many small parts that serve only to complicate and prolong the surgical process and worse, can present hazards to the patient. Such conventional systems have attempted to avoid these problems but in doing so have had to sacrifice some of the configurational options that are needed for a best fit of the appliance.
Thus a need exists for a fixation assembly that can be easily and quickly used to provide the maximum flexibility in selecting a configuration for attachment of an appliance or surgical rod, such as a spinal rod, to the spine of a subject.